Envy
by icecream8793967
Summary: I'm Ginny Weasley and I am Harry Potters Ex-girlfriend. I am determined to get him back. But when we all get back together I see a huge obstacle. Rated M for sexul content.
1. Meet up

**Okay, so this is slightly different to the normal Fic I write- I'm now writing as Ginny Weasly- but this is still a H/Hr!**

It's me, Ginny Weasly. I'm on my way to a meeting with my friends from Hogwarts- Harry, Hermione, Dean, Draco, Seamus, Paravati, Lavender, Luna and Ron my brother. I'm turning heads with my fresh designer clothes and pedicures nails. That's supposed to be the impression- I want Harry to fall for me all over again.

When I arrive at the cafe Harry smiles at me but soon averts his eyes to a girl standing next to Hermione. Hermione sees me looking at her and says:

"Oh, Ginny this is Jade!" She smiled. "She's mine and _Harry's _friend from work!" The girls both giggled at the mention of Harry's name. _Wow! Hermione has changed a LOT since Hogwarts! _I thought.

_But Harry's mine! I'll get him back!_

Harry is now eying Hermione thoughtfully as if she's a meal. I'm not worried because he has never given me that look, so it's not going to be something different.

Hermione suddenly left the group saying she needed to get presents. I got up to follow her and I saw her disappearing into Harry's office. We were in the building next to the cafe- this was were Harry, Hermione and now Jade worked. Harry's and Hermione's offices were next door and Harry let any of his friends in his office. I followed Hermione in with a Disillusionment charm, then, realizing that other people's magic didn't work in Harry's office, quickly rushed into a cupboard with a small gap in it for a peep hole. Hermione walked into the bathroom.

Suddenly, Harry came in and locked the door. _There goes my escape route! _Then, Harry made his way to the bathroom door. He went in and closed it and a few seconds later he came out with Hermione in his arms. She did a quick silent charm on the door of the office. Harry pulled her onto the bed in the corner and yanked her into a tight kiss. She started to moan- it was obvious what they were going to do. I didn't want to watch but I couldn't tear my gaze away. He then pulled the blanket over them as they got undressed. There was suddenly a ripping noise.

"Harry! You ripped my knickers!"

"Sorry- You shouldn't talk so much."

He then started to snog her and then he thrust into her. This went on for a minute or two and then they got dressed and left the room.

I was absolutely gobsmacked! I swayed a bit and just managed to leave the office.

I joined the others and Harry was already chatting. I went for a cup of coffee.

If there was anything I'd learned from this is that I want Harry sooooooo badly. He _will _be mine!


	2. Phone call

**Thank you for all the reviews! They really inspired me! :) If you review I will write more and more and more! Also, this one may go out of Ginny's POV for a bit.**

It's about a week later from when we all met up and I saw Harry and Hermione... Making out to the EXTREME. I felt slightly sick for a while afterwards, but I have now thought up a scheme.

_No-ones POV_

Hermione found herself sitting on the end of Harry's bed.

"Wake UP!" She gave him a shove.

"Waaa.. Ah, it's my Hermione!" He said, pulling her forward so they could kiss.

"How about a little more..." He added.

"Harry... Later okay?"

"But it's my birthday!"

"And I've got you presents!"

_Ginny's POV_

Here I am, waiting for something I'd never think I'll wait for again. I was waiting for Hermione Granger to phone up Harry Potter so I could hack in to their conversation. Soon came the call.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hey babe!"

"Are you Okay?"

"Sure am. I wonder what you've got me!"

"Yeah bet you do!"

"When?" His voice was serious now.

"8 O'clock sharp- don't forget _her._" Hers was equally serious.

The call ended.

"Omg!" I think. "Who are they talking about?"

A moment later, there was a knock on the door. I go to answer it and to my utter shock and (admittedly) horror, standing outside was Hermione Granger!

"Can I come in?"

"S...s...s... Sure!"

"Look, Ginny I've got something to tell you."

"What?"


	3. Round my house

**I haven't written in a while, yeah, but I've been working on The Favour which is another of my stories. It's Ron/Luna and Hermione/Harry. Give it a try if you wanna. But here I am on Envy. Please review! :) ;)**

"Can I come in?" Hermione asked.

"Uh.. Sure!" I answered, trying desperately to be my usual chirpy self.

"Your place is nice!" Grinned Hermione.

"Th...th... Thanks.."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You want some tea and a cookie?"

"Okay!"

I walked off to the kitchen. I was still in a bad mood with Hermione, but I had to act like there was nothing wrong.

When I sat down with the tea and biscuits, Hermione immediately started to talk.

"Ginny... Have you ever had sex with Harry?"

"What?!" I squawked.

"Uh... Sorry... Private yeah?"

"What... Well no..."

"Okay."

"Why did you want to know?"

"To give you some advice- try it! But after today you won't have much of a chance. "

"Uh..."

And she stood up and left. I was sitting there in a shocked silence.

"She's a strange one you know." Said the picture of Fred.

"Go bother Mum or George." I replied.

"I can't- George is snogging Katie Bell in his room and mum's gone off to Romania with dad."

"Go annoy Percy."

"Nah.."

"Well go off to your portrait in Hogwarts 'In honour of the great people who died' or whatever."

"What_ever_."

I left my house for Harry's Bday at roughly 7 O' Clock. When I arrived, the girl Hermione had introduced to me last week was sitting on Harry's lap.

"It's Jade." Came the voice of Hermione behind my ear.


End file.
